I would die for you
by sixbynine
Summary: Harry sends Malfoy a note much to Malfoys surprise, amusement and later concern. M for safety i guess and later chapters:D
1. Chapter 1

A/N so the terror that is a seven year old with HP audio tapes made me want to read HP fic after five years of avoiding it. Then my overactive imagination made me write...damn them. So i have given in and am now writing HP slash in my biology lesson...sigh... only a matter of time before i start writing lemons in chemisty...

anyway as with most of my stories this is supposed to be a one shot perhaps separated into two chapters for 'suspense' i suspect it may turn into something longer as i develop the plot more.

disclaimer: i usually forget these...anyway i own nada except this little plot, my note book to jot down the ideas, my comp to type it up and of course my biology lessons which are so boring i have to resort to HP fic... enjoy!

Harry looked at the note and tears slid down his face. It wasn't right but it was the best he could do, it was all he could do. He was sitting on his bed at Hogwarts, it was the holidays and no one was around. Ron and Hermione had gone home as had most of the school. This was why Harry had picked today.

Dry eyed now, he tied the note to Hedwig and sent her to find it's recipient and, lying back on the bed, he closed his eyes.

Malfoy was bored, unimaginably bored. All his friends had gone home leaving him here. He knew Potter was around somewhere and briefly considered going to pick a fight with him before deciding it was too much effort. He sat up as he heard a noise and an owl flew in through the open window and landed on his bed. Malfoy stared at it, recognising it as Harry's owl instantly. His eyes brightened as he realised it probably meant Harry was bored and wanted to duel or something. His eye quickly changed to laughter then worry as he read,

Draco, (screw the rules. It's your name deal with me using it)

I bet your wondering why I'm writing to you? You probably think this is some kind of joke. Well I guess I don't care since you'll find out soon enough its not.

I'm sending this to you not because I think that you are the best person to deal with it, but because you're the only one who matters.

First I need to you to know that this is not your fault. This isn't anyone's fault, its just my choice. O guess there isn't really a reason for it I just feel like its time. I don't have 'issues' or 'problems' I just want to leave. End of story.

Second I want to make sure that Ron and Hermione know they were the best friends I could have had and I will miss them. If you do nothing else tell them that, please.

Lastly the real reason I'm writing this. You. I love you Draco Malfoy, ever since our first meeting. I cant explain why I acted like I hated you, other than perhaps I was weirded out by how I felt. Or maybe I was just responding to you being so anti. I don't know. Anyway the point is I needed you to know before I go, before I die I need you to know I love you.

Harry.

The note was signed and stained with tears, as the meaning of Harry's words sunk in Malfoy realised what he meant and leapt up. Suddenly so full of fear for the boy he had been taught to hate, Malfoy finally realised he truly cared about another person, not only that it was Harry Potter. Turning to Hedwig he picked the owl up,

"Please, take me to him" he begged her. Hedwig seemed to understand for she leapt into the air and flew down the corridor towards Harry with Malfoy close behind.

Malfoy found the Gryffindor common room only to find his path blocked by The Fat Lady. He stopped, gasping for breath,

"Please" he gasped "Let me in…Harry…"

"You can't go in" she replied haughtily "You a Slytherin"

Malfoy could see he wasn't going anywhere helpful with this conversation and lost his temper, jumping forward he pulled the painting away from the wall and, ignoring The Fat Lady's complaints ran into the common room and up the stairs to the boys dorm. Reaching the top he flung open the door and frantically searched for harry. Not stopping to think that maybe this was a joke. Not worrying about his own safety as he heard Harry begin the spell, he flung open the drape and jumped forward,

"No!" he yelled pushing Harry to the floor just as he finished the spell. A bright green flash of light lit the room and all was silent.

please review its really nice to get comments back, especially if the have ideas as to where to send this...any idea will be read and if there good i may put it in the next chapter...


	2. Note to readers

OMG, i know people hate A/N's in chapters but i just wanted to apologise for the awfulness of my editing in the last chapter. I just read over it and all the chapters run into each other, i found it hard to read and i wrote it! I don't know whether thats just how i wrote this one or if mangled how i edited it on Word, but i'm very sorry. Anyway i'm working on the next chapter cause i hate leaving things unfinished for long periods of time (sorry to all who were wating for weeks for the final chapter of the KKM fic:$)

If i could work out how to edit chapters without reuploading the entire document i would have edited instead of posting this...but i don't think you can so i'm just apologising instead...


	3. Chapter 2

"Are you stupid?" both boys spoke at once and glared at each other.

Harry pushed Malfoy off him and sat on his bed, back turned "I can only assume Hedwig got there first and you decided to come see if I was telling the truth. Come and look at Potter" he said mockingly "the-boy-who-lived's gay"

Malfoy sat down behind him wrapping his arms round him, as if to reassure himself that Harry was still there,

"I came…"Malfoy hesitated "I came because I realised I cared, and I came to stop you and tell you…" he stopped again and Harry sat perfectly still not wanting to disturb him "…To tell you, I love you too" Malfoy finally burst out pulling Harry back into him tighter. Harry still didn't move,

"Really?" he asked bitterly "Sure I'm not just one big joke to you?"

Malfoy let go and moved round to face Harry "I don't joke Harry, not about important things" he moved closer "When I realised what you meant by 'leave' something happened." He paused "I can't explain, it felt like a huge hole had opened up inside me, and all I could think about was getting to you saving you somehow. That's when I knew. I've never felt this way before about anyone Harry, not even my own family made me feel this empty when I thought I might lose them" Malfoy was inching closer and closer to Harry "Say something" he said quietly

Harry looked into Malfoys eyes and could see his future stretch out before him, days filled with happiness and love. He could see children running around yelling and playing. He could only assume they were someone else's children, but the thought of being surrounded by that made him smile. He looked Malfoy in the eye seeing the blonde boy for the first time that evening without hate and the past to cloud his judgement. He knew instinctively that he could have that future with Malfoy, he knew it would be a hard and difficult journey and suddenly he didn't want to run from it anymore. He wanted to stand and face his life with Draco by his side, he turned to the boy to tell him this to find Malfoy smiling at him,

"I know " he said "I see it to" and he leant in further pressing his lips to Harry's gently without any pressure on him to respond. Harry wrapped his arms around Malfoy no longer afraid that he was just playing him and kissed back. Pushing him back on the bed Malfoy broke the contact and rested his head against Harry's forehead, closing his eyes,

"I think…"Malfoy said "This is the happiest I've been in a long time"

Harry rolled onto his back dragging Malfoy with him so the blonde boy was laying half on Harry and half on the bed. He couldn't think of a response and just held Malfoy close drawing him closer to him and slowly, with the comfort of another person close to him, fell asleep. Malfoy knew that Harry's silence was not meant to be rude or uncaring and took comfort that he had made Harry feel like he had a future to look forward to. Malfoy pressed his face closer to Harry's chest and he to fell asleep.

OMG no smut --faints-- didn't know i had it in me:D

Okay people i need your help, i can either end this here or i can one more chapter with smut?? Usually i'm all for smut --yay smut-- but i do like this for an end. So review and tell me whether to add another chapter or not --thinks briefly about fanfic readers and goes to write smut-- :D seriously tell me what you think i should do


End file.
